


Losing Control

by kingsmanstories



Series: Gretel [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories
Summary: Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut - don’t worry, I’ll be fineTschüss - byeViel Spaß euch beiden - have fun, you twoLiebling - darlingEs tut Mir leid - I’m sorrySchatz - sweetheartSchrecklich - awfulGute Nacht - goodnight





	Losing Control

Legally an adult, except for drinking, four days after your eighteenth birthday, Raven said she’d take you to the local bar for a small celebration, although you couldn’t have anything alcoholic.

You took your time getting ready, making sure your hair had the right flick at the ends, eyeliner winged and mascara perfect. It took you a good half an hour to pick your dress, opting for a knee-length turtle neck tea dress with a cardigan.

Sparing one last glance of your appearance in the mirror to slip the earrings in your father had gotten you for your birthday, you smiled to yourself. You _finally_ felt like an adult, not a child anymore.

Slipping on your heels, you grabbed your bag and headed out of your dormitory and into the lobby of the mansion, where Raven said she’d be meeting you. Instead, you were met with your father, arms folded across his chest. “Raven told me where you’re going, and I trust her to look out for you.” He said, sighing softly.

It didn’t bother him you were going out to the bar with Raven, and he more than trusted her to look out for you, even if she’d had a few drinks. He still had that natural parental worry, however.

“I won’t be home too late, Papa. I told Raven I didn’t want to stay out late.” You reassured him with a smile, walking into his arms once he’d held them out for you. “Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut.”

Erik smiled softly, releasing you when he heard another pair of clicking heels coming down the wooden stairs. “I know, but I’ll always worry, Liebling.”

Raven greeted you with an excited smile, dressed to the nines like yourself. “Ready?”

You nodded and liked your arm with hers once she’d offered you it, heading for the door. You looked at your father over your shoulder and gave him a smile. “Tschüss, Papa!”

“Viel Spaß euch beiden.”

As you exited the mansion, a taxi waiting for you on the gravel, Raven looked at you with confusion. “What did he say?”

“He just said have fun.” You giggled, already giddy from the excitement of your first night out.

It wasn’t long until the taxi dropped you off outside the classy local bar, Raven leading you inside, and you could instantly feel the happy atmosphere. Raven ordered you a lemonade and herself a gin and tonic, and motioned for a booth to sit yourself in while she got your drinks.

Admittedly, you weren’t good in new places, especially on your own and even more so when it’s filled to the brim with strangers, you felt your hands becoming clammy, wishing for Raven to come back sooner.

Luckily, she was back in an instant and slid your drink over to you, taking the seat opppsite. You engaged in small talk, sharing laughs and stories about living in the mansion, before a young man asked Raven to dance with him on the dacefloor.

She looked at you for approval and you nodded, not wanting to ruin her night because of your own anxieties.

What seemed like only minutes after she left the booth, you felt yourself becoming nervous again, the chatter around you becoming moulded into a single sound, everything was heightened and it felt as if a thousand more people had crammed themselves into the bar.

You’d never, ever, lost control of your mutation, but you could feel yourself slipping, and it _terrified_ you. Looking for Raven, you couldn’t see her amongst the sea of people, and you stood, holding onto the side of the booth to anchor yourself.

Lights started to flicker above you and you swore quietly to yourself, knowing what was happening. your heart palpitating impossibly faster and harder, making your mind race and brain fuzzy.

The light above you came crashing down and you dodged it just in time, the metal mangled and misshapen. People turned to look at you, but everywhere you looked, the lights mangled and fell, metal beams inside the ceiling following suit.

Screaming filled your ears, chilling you to the bone as you felt people rushing past, pushing you out of their way as they ran.

You felt someone shaking you, and as you turned you saw Raven with a small cut on her cheek and eyes wide with alert. She was saying something, but you couldn’t hear her over the incessant screaming in the back of your mind, screaming that’d long left the bar.

You burst into tears as she grabbed your arm and pulled you out the gutted and trashed bar, searching to see if the streets had cleared of the bars former punters before pulling you into a phone booth. “You’re fine, you’re fine.” Raven said softly, gently patting you on the shoulders, trying to catch your panic-stricken eyes. “Everything’s fine.”

You shook your head at her, eyes wild with tears flowing freely and sobs escaping your throat. “I’m a _monster_ , Raven.” You choked out, “I lost control, I could’ve _killed_ people. I need to run, I need to-“

“Hey, you’re not a monster, sweetie.” Raven hushed you, shaking her head. “No one was hurt, you wasn’t hurt, I wasn’t hurt, we have a few scrapes but we’re all okay.” She said, grabbing the phone and making sure you were still in her eyeline as she dialed. “Erik? It’s Raven. We uh- We had a little trouble at the bar and I think it’s best if you get up here.”

Once she’d got off the phone, you was crouched on the floor, sobbing. Your once pristine makeup was running down your cheeks, hair tousled and heel’s broken. You knew Raven was talking to you, reassuring you and letting you know Erik was on his way, but you couldn’t hear a word she was saying.

The next thing you knew, your fathers face had entered your eyeline, kneeling in front of you. He brushed a piece of hair out of your face tentatively, his heart breaking at the state of you. “What happened, Liebling?”

You didn’t answer, and he expected just as much judging by your state. Moving his gaze to Raven, eyebrows raised in question as he carefully moved to pick you up, your head instantly falling onto his chest as he did so.

“She lost control, I don’t know why, I went off to dance and the next thing I knew every piece of metal was mangling mid-air and falling on the floor.” Raven explained as she helped him get you into the front seat of the car where he could see you, before taking a seat in the back herself.

The drive back to the mansion was a quick one, Erik putting his foot down every place he could, sparing glances at you as he drove, ignoring Raven’s words of comfort.

He shot out of the drivers side to your passengers side, carefully picking up your sobbing form. “Shh, Liebling, you’re safe.” He whispered softly as he carried you up the steps, trying to listen to your semi-coherent sobs.

“I’m a monster, Papa.” You sobbed, head resting comfortably as he carried you into the kitchen, gently sitting you down onto a wooden chair, Raven followed silently. “Es tut mir Leid.”

“You’re not a monster, Schatz.” Erik whispered, kneeling down to your eye level, holding both of your hands. “You could never be a monster. We all lose control at some point in our lives, we’re not all perfect.” He reassured you, “You have nothing to apologise for, none of this is your fault.”

Raven got a cloth from a cupboard and dampened it, giving it to Erik so he could put it on the scrape on your knee before going to get another for the small cut on her cheek.

“I don’t know what happened,” You sniffled, suddenly feeling nostalgia from when you were a little girl again and your father cleaned your cuts if you’d fallen over. “I hurt people, I wrecked that bar, I’m-“

“Everyone got out, Raven said, everything is fine.” Erik gently put the cloth on your knee making you jump, and he squeezed your hand that was still holding onto one of his softly. “You did nothing wrong Liebling, it’s something that happens to all of us at some point.”

“Even Charles.” Raven joked, making the corner of your lips turn up a fraction as she held the cloth to her face, patting your shoulder with her free hand.

Erik asked Raven to get him some bandages, and she quickly grabbed some from the first aid cupboard, handing them to Erik as he took the wet cloth from your knee. Your sobs had softened into small hiccups, one or two tears still shedding from your eyes.

“I’m going to go up to bed,” Raven announced, nodding at Erik before giving you a gentle hug. “I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

You nodded and gave her a watery smile as Erik thanked her as she left. “Wie geht es dir?” He asked, now wrapping a thin layer of bandage around your knee, tieing it gently at the side once he’d finished.

“Schrecklich.” You answered quietly, refusing to meet your fathers eyes out of shame. The sounds of the screams and shouts still haunted your mind every second since. “I can’t forget the screaming, Papa. I _did_ that, I could’ve _killed_ them, I’m an embarrassment to all of us.”

“Schatz,” Erik called softly, ducking his head to force you to meet his gaze. “You’re shaken up, and that’s perfectly normal to experience that especially after what’s happened. You could never, _ever_ , be an embarrassment to anyone.”

You stood as he did and he pulled you into his arms, kissing the top of your head gently before steering you up the stairs and to the door of your dormitory, and he watched as your hand hesitated over the handle, as if you were frightened to go in. “Are you alright?”

“Papa?”

“Ja?”

“Can you stay with me? Just for tonight, I don’t want to be by myself and I don’t want to bother Raven again.” You asked quietly, shifting your gaze from the doorknob to your father, who smiled softly at you.

“Of course, Liebling.” Erik said, patting your shoulder. “You go inside and get ready for bed while I get something to sleep on, alright?”

You nodded and made your way inside, quickly taking your makeup off and earrings out, changing into your pyjamas and slipping into your bed, waiting for your father to return.

Erik knocked on the door, spare mattress, pillow and quilt under his arm as he entered upon hearing your voice telling him to come in.

He set up the makeshift bed on the floor beside your bed, soon making himself comfortable and turning out the light on your bedside table.

“Gute Nacht, Papa. Danke.”

“Gute Nacht, mein Liebling.”

 


End file.
